


beg

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Draco lay on the bed, wrists bound to the bedposts, eyeing Harry as he walked back and forth.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Draco100





	beg

**Author's Note:**

> for [@draco100](https://draco100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #81: ice.

Draco lay on the bed, wrists bound to the bedposts, eyeing Harry as he walked back and forth by the foot of the bed. Draco eyed Harry as he surveyed Draco’s naked body.  
  
“I think,” Harry said, leaning over Draco and making Draco’s breath hitch. “I’ll start…” Harry paused and brushed his lips against Draco’s, making Draco moan._ “Here.”_  
  
Draco gasped, his back arching off the bed as the ice cube touched his nipple.  
  
“Or maybe here,” Harry said, dragging the ice cube over and circling Draco’s other nipple before brushing it over the hardened peak.  
  
“Harry,” Draco begged. _“Please.”_


End file.
